WaruMonzaemon
WaruMonzaemon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Waru (惡? lit. "Evil")Monzaemon". It is referred to as "Wicked Monzaemon" in Finnish materials. This fiendish-faced Puppet Digimon is a far cry from Monzaemon. It's on good terms with MetalEtemon, and it is said that the WaruMonzaemon plush toy it wears on its waist is something that WaruMonzaemon sent to it. Still, similar to Monzaemon, its true form is unclear, but the peeking out of its strange, shining eyes from within is eerie. Its personality is wickedness itself, and it is treacherous due to its malice. Its left arm is equipped with the character "Evil" (惡 Waru?) and the powerful "Bear Claw",[3] which is based on Grizzlymon's "Kuma Tsume" (熊爪? lit. "Bear Claws").[4] Digimon AdventureEdit Machinedramon had a WaruMonzaemon as his slave master to use the Numemon to power his city on Spiral Mountain. When a group of the DigiDestined appeared in his area, he was lured away by them while Hikari "Kari" Kamiya freed the Numemon. He was then attacked by the Numemon and although he easily defeated them he was weakened by the combined attacks of Angemon,Angewomon and Birdramon who rescued the enslaved Numemon. When Machinedramon heard his news about the DigiDestined, he was angry at WaruMonzaemon for not telling him sooner. Before he went to hunt them down, he killed WaruMonzaemon. In the English dub, Machinedramon simply shot off his arm as evident by WaruMonzamon saying "He shot my paw!" as his arm fell to the ground and was deleted. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit WaruMonzaemon is a Variable which decreases all enemies' PP. Digimon Adventure 02Edit When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a WaruMonzaemon popped up in a location in Japan. He was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit WaruMonzaemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Millenniummon's continent and Despair Server 2. WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Mojyamon in line 44. Digimon TamersEdit A WaruMonzaemon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Another one was a silhouette on Henry Wong's computer. Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit WaruMonzaemon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The WaruMonzaemon card, titled "PF Copy Card", increases a Digimon's resistance to stat copy. Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: WaruMonzaemon (Frontier) Digimon Xros WarsEdit WaruMonzaemon appears in the Sweets Zone as a member of the Bagra Army. He serves as a patissier forMatadormon and is supposedly the best in the Digital World. When Xros Heart tries to find Matadormon by claiming that Akari is the best pattisier in the Digital World, an Iron Chef style contest ensues between Akari and WaruMonzaemon. Warumonzaemon attempts to sabotage Xros Heart by tricking Shoutmon and Ballistamon into eating all the bananas, but he ultimately loses. Under Matadormon's orders, he DigiXros's with the MonzaemonPatrol to form GigaWaruMonzaemon. Sweets Zone! The Sweet-toothed Digimon Battle! Digimon WorldEdit A wild WaruMonzaemon had overthrown Toy Town and kidnapped a Hagurumon. The player must raise aMonzaemon to defeat it. A WaruMonzaemon can be raised with a cheat device. Digimon World 2Edit WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Hyogamon and digivolves to MetalEtemon Digimon World 3Edit WaruMonzaemon is trying to attack Lisa down in the Sewers where the player must defeat him. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit WaruMonzaemon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1590, circle attack 700, triangle attack 440 and jamming cross attack 200. Digimon World DSEdit WaruMonzaemon is an NPC in one of the quests. He has a crush on Angewomon at first, but after getting rejected, he goes after Rosemon. Attacks *'Heartbreak Attack': Gives everything a dark mood and depresses them, making the opponent's feeling become dark and sorrowful so that they completely lose their fighting spirit. *'Bear Claw' *'Nasty Step' Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Xros Wars, "Sweets Zone! The Sweet-toothed Digimon Battle!" 27 #↑ Digimon Frontier, "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/10-wa/warumonzaemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: WaruMonzaemon] #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gryzmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Gryzmon] Category:Digimon Category:Characters